


Well This is a Bit Awkward

by mynameisdrella



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe- THEY ARENT COPS, Awkward Tension, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Coming Inside, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kim Burgess, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Kim Burgess didn’t plan to hook up with her boss, Antonio Dawson, and she definitely didn’t expect anything that happened afterward either.
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Antonio Dawson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like an hour and didn’t proofread so I’m sorry. I’ve just had this idea on my mind for a while now and I need to get it out of my system. I hope you enjoy and continue to read as more chapters come out. I hope you are well and have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Drella

Antonio was happy, that much was very clear to Kim. He’d been promoted to CFO of the company after working very hard for the position for over a year. The CEO and other higher ups congratulated him with a cake and ordered lunch for all of the employees that afternoon. Antonio was mingling with the rest of the employees, many of which were going to be working under him soon. Everyone was happy for him because they all knew how hard of a worker he was and how committed he was to the job. 

Kim was very happy for her boss too, she’d spent many late nights at the office with him, helping him with whatever he needed. Kim didn’t have a very prestigious position in the company, but Antonio had always treated her with respect and he never looked down on her. Although Kim was just his assistant, they had grown close over the years and Kim might even consider them something close to friends. They didn’t hang out on the weekends or anything but they’d gotten dinner and lunch together many times. Kim didn’t feel like she had to be professional around Antonio 24/7 and she was comfortable being alone with him. 

They would talk about their personal lives and Kim knew Antonio had gone through a bad divorce, while he knew Kim had gone through a bad breakup with her ex-fiancé. Kim knew Antonio had a son and daughter with his ex but that his ex wife didn’t let the children see their father very often. This saddened Kim and she had told Antonio she was there for him, that conversation was what she considered the start of their friendship. In the workplace they always maintained professional attitudes with one another, but after hours they spoke freely about anything but work. 

So when Antonio invited Kim to dinner after work the day of his promotion, nothing was out of the ordinary. But then one drink at the hotel bar after dinner turned into an entire bottle, and Kim found herself upstairs in a suite Antonio paid for after they’d kissed in the hotel bar. This was how it went down. 

_ “Antonio, I really am so happy for you and proud of you, you’ve worked so hard and now it’s finally paying off,” Kim was kind of rambling, but o well, she was drunk and Antonio was too. She put her hand on his and kept up with her genuine praise and Antonio just watched her ramble about him. _

_ “Kim, I really couldn’t have done it without you, you know that? You’ve stayed after hours so many times to help me and make sure I’m doing good. Thank you for that, I really appreciate you being so helpful and always on top of things.”  _

_ “It’s not a problem, I think we’re close enough that we can consider ourselves friends. Friends always help each other and I’ve told you before Antonio, I will help you with whatever you need. Not just because I work for you but because I really do care about you and I want you to always be successful,” The pair had slowly moved closer throughout their conversation and now they were so close they count each other's eyelashes. Antonio was the one who moved first, he placed his hand on Kim’s cheek while he leaned in. Kim felt her boss press his lips against her and immediately responded to his kiss. Their kiss soon deepened and Kim pulled away to ask _

_ “Do you want to go upstairs?” Antonio nodded and kissed her again.  _

_ When Antonio pulled away from Kim he called for the bill and quickly paid it, before leading Kim by the hand toward the lobby of the hotel. He stopped at the front desk and got a suite for the night, as soon as they got their room key they headed straight for the elevators. Once they were in the elevator, Antonio kissed Kim deeper than he had in the bar. In the bar he’d only offered teases of his tongue, but in the elevator he kissed her so well that she felt weak in the knees.  _

_ The elevator ride was short and soon they were in the suite on the bed. Antonio pulled his shirt off and Kim was excited to see his muscular chest and the tattoos that decorated his body. Of course his body wasn’t as tight as a twenty-one year old’s would be, but he had abs and a well sculpted chest. Even if she didn’t know he was a boxer for fun, she’d easily be able to tell he worked out a lot. Antonio helped her unzip her dress next and immediately started kissing across her breasts. She didn’t have the biggest bust but she didn’t mind her size and he obviously didn’t either. He unclipped her bra and moved straight toward her small pink nipples, he took one into his mouth and she moaned when it hardened at the contact. He moved to the opposite and bit lightly, she arched her back at that and fully laid on the bed. He pulled away for a second to remove his pants (their shoes had been removed once they got into the room) then he got on top of her.  _

_ He cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs while he kissed her. He then moved his kisses down her neck and collarbones, tugging her stiff peaks and making her moan loudly. He removed her panties and rubbed his fingers against her wet cunt, thumb paying special attention to her clit. His teeth bit marks into the soft skin of her breasts and low on her collarbones. Soon she had hickeys all across her chest and her pussy was so wet, her mind hazy from pleasure and all she wanted was her boss the fuck her already.  _

_ She pulled his underwear and he removed them, while she rubbed her own cunt to gather the wetness, then put her hand on his dick, rubbing her wetness into it as she jerked him off. He moaned when she played with the head and they both were impatient when he pushed her back down to the bed.  _

_ “You really want this Kim?” He asked.  _

_ “Please fuck me, I want it so bad!” She practically whined. He pushed his cock into her and immediately groaned at the tight pussy squeezing him. He fucked her fast and deeply, while she clutched his shoulders and moaned loudly. Being so pent up, neither of them were sleeping with people or dating, they both felt close to orgasaming only a few minutes after he started fucking her. Antonio kissed Kim and bit her lip, sucking her tongue with no mind to the spit that trailed down their chins. He rubbed his clit and kept pounding her, he could feel the wetness gushing out of her cunt and it made him excited, she was going to cum soon. He kept up the pace and she warned him that she was close, soon he felt her warm wet cunt tighten around his cock and she arched her back while she moaned loudly. He kept fucking her through her orgasm and soon he came inside her, making her moan at the foreign feeling of a man’s cum inside her pussy.  _

_ Antonio got off of her and laid beside her on the bed for a few minutes, he then got up and went into the bathroom. He wiped their mixed cum off his cock and the sweat off his chest and neck. He then wet a cloth with warm water and brought it back to the room where Kim was still laying. Her wiped the cum off her cunt and thighs and threw the cloth to the side before climbing back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around his assistant and asked her quietly “Do you want to spend the night? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it’s late and I don’t mind.”  _

_ “I’ll stay, goodnight Antonio.” _

_ “Night, Kim.” _

  
  


Truthfully, after the haze of sex lifted and she felt more sober, Kim felt awkward. Of course she’d always been attracted to Antonio. He was smart, handsome, and a nice person, who wouldn’t feel attracted to someone like that? But she’d never had any intention of sleeping with her boss or spending the night with him. Antonio hadn’t made her feel uncomfortable when he offered her to stay the night. But the reality was that she’d have to face him at work the next day, the day after that, and so on. The fact that they weren’t anything more than boss and employee and had just crossed a line was what made Kim feel awkward. 

That night she fell asleep in her boss’ arms and in the morning she left early, texting him from her car that she’d had some stuff to do. She knew she should’ve been more mature and stayed to talk it out with Antonio, but she ran. It had been a Friday the night they slept together so she spent the weekend trying to figure out the next best plan. She thought of what to say to Antonio at work on Monday, or whether she should just pretend it never happened. She even briefly considered quitting her job and working somewhere else just to prevent feeling awkward everyday at work. But that was crazy, so she didn’t take that idea seriously. 

When Monday came, she and Antonio pretended nothing ever happened. His belongings had been moved to a bigger office that was made for his position, and her desk was moved right outside of his. She clocked in, got organized, and went to his office where they talked about his schedule for the day. It was all business as usual and Kim was actually glad that he didn’t mention what happened, she was content with ignoring it. 

So, their routine continued as usual for the next week, and soon a month had passed with no issues. They went to lunch and dinner on occasion and talked the way they had before, and neither made another move on the other. It was all the same and it was working out perfectly- until it wasn’t. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proofread this so I’m sorry in advance. This story is really just a fun little thing for me to work on. It won’t be very long, but I hope you enjoy it and tell me your thoughts. I hope you all are having a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Drella

Kim knew, she just knew, how badly they had fucked up. Never in her twenty seven years of life had she ever missed a period. Not because of stress, not for her health being out of balance, never ever. So when the first week of June came and went with no sign of her period, she bought a test. 

She’d panicked the whole drive to and from the store, her hands were shaky when she tore the box open and took the test out. She didn’t bother reading the instructions because she could do that while she waited. She peed on the test and set the timer, reading the directions while she waited, tapping her foot on the floor. 

A look at the test a few minutes later confirmed her fears and she felt like she needed to lie down. She laid in bed thinking, about that night a month prior, about what she was going to do, and most of all, what Antonio would say. There was no doubt that she had to tell him, and soon because if he was going to fire her she’d need a new job- quick. She needed to save money for this baby, she made good money already but babies were expensive. 

Kim pauses in her panic- a baby-she was having a baby, there was no question that she was keeping her baby. It didn’t matter what Antonio said, or anybody else, she was definitely keeping the baby. She tried her best not to get ahead of herself because things could happen, but the fact was that she was pregnant and needed to get her head on straight. It had been a full month since she’d had sex with her boss and she hadn’t been with anyone else since. Prior to sleeping with Antonio, she hadn’t had sex in months, so it was definitely Antonio who got her pregnant. 

Kim wasn’t one to beat around the bush, so she got up off the bed and fixed her hair, before grabbing her purse and leaving her apartment. She knew Antonio lived in a house about fifteen minutes from her apartment, so she drove there immediately. It was Saturday, so it was likely that he was either home or at the gym, if he wasn’t home she’d try the gym next. When she pulled into his driveway she parked and got out of her car, walking up to the front door. She hurried so that she didn’t lose her nerve and turn around and leave, she rang the doorbell as soon as she got to the door. 

Less than a minute later, she was greeted by her handsome boss’ surprised face when he opened the door. The air was sucked from her body when they made eye contact and Antonio spoke first. 

“Kim, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“We need to talk.”

“Okay, well come in.” He opened the door wider and moved to let her pass by him. This was the first time she’d been in his house, the only other time she’d been there was to drop off papers but she’d never actually gone inside the house. It was a bit of a bachelor pad, without very much decor aside from the photos of his children and other family on the walls. Antonio led her to the living room and she declined his offer of a drink from the kitchen. He sat on one end of the couch and she sat on the other end, drawing her shoulders up and looking at him directly.

“This might come as a shock to you, but I’m pregnant. I just found out and please don’t ask if it’s yours because it is and there is no possible way it’s anyone else’s.” She tried to be as straightforward as possible and he seemed a bit stunned. He looked at her for a second before looking away, a hand came up to scratch at his chin as he looked at the wall. Kim was nervous, but tried to reassure herself that he was just thinking, Antonio always rubbed at his face when he was deep in thought. 

“Well, have you made a decision?”

“I’m keeping it.”

“Okay, then we need to figure out where to go from here. Do you want me involved?” Kim hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet. Mostly she was worried Antonio would fire her on the spot or yell at her for being pregnant. She hadn’t actually thought about the fact that Antonio would be a  _ father _ to her child, not just the man that got her pregnant. He would have half of the rights to the baby and would be helping her make decisions for their child. 

“Yes, I’d like for you to be in the baby’s life, but if you don’t want to I’d rather we get this over with now rather than later.” Antonio turned to her with an almost hurt look on his face. 

“Kim, I’m all in. I’m not gonna walk away unless you want me out, if you’re sure that you want this baby I’m here for you, for both of you.” Kim nodded and looked down. 

“So, you’re not gonna fire me?” Kim asked, a bit afraid of what his answer would be. 

Antonio scoffed in surprise. “No! I wouldn’t fire you because of something  _ we _ did! You didn’t get yourself pregnant, we slept together and even if you’d been pregnant by someone else I still wouldn’t fire you for that!” He paused for a second and moved close to her on the couch, she looked up as he asked “We’ve known eachother how long?” 

“Five years.”

“In that five years, have I ever fired someone unjustly?”

“No.”

“You really think I’d just kick you to the side like nothing? Kim, we’ve been working together for years and we’re friends. I’d never get rid of you and make you fend for yourself for something like this. You’re important to me, and beyond being a wonderful employee, I consider you a very good friend.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think you’re cruel or anything, I’m just scared. I’ve never been through something like this and- I just didn’t know what I was going to do if you decided to get rid of me.”

“You don’t have to worry, at all, we’re going to figure this out together and I’m gonna be there for you every step of the way. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you Antonio, I really appreciate this and I hope we can maintain our friendship despite everything that’s going to happen.”

“We’re probably gonna be the best of friends because of this.” Both of them laughed after Antonio said this and Kim was relieved that the uncertainty had lessened even just a bit. 

“So, what do we do now?” Kim asked. Antonio already had two kids, he should know what the next step was right? Kim had never done this before, her boss was going to have to show her the ropes. 


End file.
